Cantasia Wiki
'Welcome to the Cantasia Wiki' Cantasia is a fantasy roleplay that has magic and takes place in many different locations. It has many unique races to choose from, and has it's own original magic system! The creator and admins are very understanding, so you do have the chance to implement your character to a setting you feel comfortable with! Cantasia has many settings, fantasy, steampunk, and a unique 1950s setting with magical artifacts. Lore In the beginning, there was one. Cretus, a being able to create anything, molded the universe into existence. To be able to do so he needed to sacrifice his physical form as resources for the universe. This sacrifice created multiple forces, and over time these forces evolved into stars, galaxies, planets, and eventually life. One of the many infinite planets created was that of Cantasia, the world you will now inhabit. Cretus entrusted Cantasia to Creatus, the God of Creation. As you travel through Cantasia, you'll notice that a new evil has risen; Destructus, the God of Destruction. Fight back against Destructus and the other evils that aim to claim this land for their own nefarious purposes so you can keep the peace! How to get started 'Information *'If you want to make a wiki page for your character click this link to fill yourself in on how to make the page. Make sure you have admin permission before doing so! ''' ''*Click here to see the races of Cantasia'' '''*''To know how magic works in Cantasia, click here to familiarize yourself!'' *To know more about the locations of Cantasia, click here. *''To catch up on Cantasia's plot, click this link'' *''Please go here to browse other character pages! All character pages must be tagged under the Character tag once they have been approved by admins for RP. To create your own page, click the "Add' button on the top right and get started!'' Rules •No Godmodding. '''•No sixth sense (aka Meta/Cheating). •No loopholes, stick to the rules please. •No time-traveling (outside of Admin run plots). •No Permission override. •No links to other RPs or other RP advertising (it’s kind of rude to do that). •In Cantasia, a train is the fastest way to travel. There are some areas that are lit with lightbulbs. The phone has been invented (phone booths and wallphones only). •Be nice. ' '•No plagiarism. •The admin's word is law. If we see you unfit to be around, then you will have to accept that. •Have fun! Permission Rule:' '''There are four types of permissions you must ask before performing on another person's character: •Permission to Kill •Permission to Maim •Permission to Poison •Permission to Paralyze/Knockout (Unless they are your own chars/two or more people have agreed privately about it for plot reasons.) '''The OP Rule' If someone's character and its abilities are bothering you, don't be afraid to speak out, even if it is an admin's character! For a power diminish, just one complaint will not be enough. If we get multiple complaints we will privately talk to the owner and tell him to tone it down a bit. The AP Rule If you have an idea to add to the Lore/Rules, tell the admins and we will debate upon it privately. If the admin's final answers do not get any results, we will ask the roleplayers and go with the majority vote. Category:Browse Category:Home Page